You have the right to your own opinion
by GigiGoodfellow
Summary: Leah pretends to be alright, three years after Sam and Emily's wedding, what will it take for all that to crumble.


Today, I'm the girl that La Push looks at thinking _She's stronger than we thought. Emily and Sam got married, and she's fine. _I'm to go to girl when one of the pack fells sad, or mad, or scared. I'm a shoulder to cry on. Ever since Dr. Cullen came up with a way for the imprints to age when they want to, and not at the normal rate, aging seems to have come to a halt, everyone staying their teens, or early to mid twenties.

I was happy enough to bite back all the bitchy remarks, and actually bond with the -now one big-pack. With visits to the Cullen's becoming more and more frequent, I found myself actually like some of them. Rosalie, and Alice were the sisters I never had and at times, was happy that I didn't. Just because my hair was still growing, and I wasn't an immortal vampire with drop dead (haha, get it?) gorgeous looks, instantly made me their new Barbie doll.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were also pretty cool. Emmett especially. I hated him up until one day when Bella screamed at him "I have the right to my own opinion!", and we simultaneously said "And I have the right to say how fucking stupid it is.". Everyone turned to look at us, and Emmett broke the silence by saying "I like her!". Needless to say, a great friendship was born that day.

I knocked on the door to the Cullen's. Edward opened the door.

"Come in, Leah. Thank you for joining us."

I smiled at him, my thoughts projecting what I would of said.

"Leah!" Alice yelled, gracefully bounding over and hugging me. I looked over her shoulder and saw my pack, their families and the rest of the leeches all in the Cullen's living room.

"Hey Alice" I replied, smiling down and the pixie like vamp.

"Come on, your Alpha has news," she said, pulling me into the room. I smiled at everyone, nodding my head in a greeting, then sat down nest to Seth and Rosalie, Alice leaving me to go sit on Jasper's lap. Sam nodded at me, the stood up.

"Thank you all for coming together. Emily and I have an announcement." He squeezed her hand, and Emily giggled like a school girl, and placed a hand on her stomach. I froze, too scared for what was coming.

"Em, do you want to tell them?" Sam asked, smiling down at her.

"I'm pregnant!" The room froze, and I didn't need to be a mind rapist to know they all thought of my reaction. Plastering a smile on my face, I stood up and hugged my cousin, then Sam.

"Congratulations." I said, adding a sweet tone to my voice.

"Oh! Thank you so much Leah!" Emily said.

I nodded, then moved back so others could congratulate them. I watched as they swarmed the happy couple, then slipped out the door quietly.

Today, I'm the girl my friends go to for advice and a shoulder to cry one, someday, I hope one of them looks past my phony smiles and just asks if I'm alright. I walked along the path leading into the forest.

"Hey she-wolf." I looked up, surprised to find Emmett standing there.

"Hey," I said, raising an eyebrow, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be congratulating the soon to be parents?"

"Eh, all that lovey dovey shit grosses me out after a while." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, right, I forgot that you like to show your love with actions, not words." I teased him, grinning.

"Ha," He snorted, "Leah?"

"Yeah Em?"

"Are you okay?"

I sighed. "Emmett," I began.

"No, Lee, I'm serious." He turned to look at me. "I'm actually so sick and tired of all your bullshit. I know when you're faking it, and I want to know why."

I looked up at him, "I know that I'm supposed to be happy and all for them, and that after three fucking years, I should be over Sam, but I'm not."

"Nobody expects you to be over him." Emmett sad softly.

"Emmett? He's _married_. I think everybody does."

"Lee, you never actually got time to get over him. Once he broke up with you, he went straight to Emily. There was no time in between for you to recuperate."

"'Recuperate'? Where did you learn such a big work Em?"

"Jeez, you're a bitch." He muttered, but he was grinning. "Come back the house. Esme made dinner. I asked her to make your favourite."

I gasped, "Chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Yup!" He said, leading me out of the forest.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" I asked, bumping him with my hip.

"Sorry babe, I've got Rosalie. Besides you have Jacob!" He turned to looked down at me, smirking that smirk that made me want to punch him.

"I don't _have_ Jacob. Are you forgetting that he imprinted on your niece?"

"She doesn't want him like that."

"Still." I said.

"Leah," He groaned, "Go for it."

I slapped his arm, probably hurting myself more than him. We walked in silence back to the house, and just as I opened the door, he said, "I'm serious Leah. Go for it. Now, in the middle of the house."

"It's not like he wants that."

"Oh, poor naive Leah. Have you forgotten that my brother can read minds, and that Alice is the ultimate matchmaker. Trust me. He _wants_ that."

I rolled my eyes, but turned and walked into the house, making a beeline to the chocolate covered strawberries. I shoved two in my mouth, and took five in my hands and leant against the door frame watching my crazy family. Jacob stood beside me and took one out of my hands, popping it into his mouth.

"Hey! That's mine!" I said, drawing the attention on us, they laughed and Jake and looked at them with confused expressions on our faces.

Seth looked at us, and a smile graced his features. "Leah, Jake, look up."

I glanced up, and there, hanging right above our heads, was a sprig of mistletoe.

I closed my eyes, silently praying that they'd give up, but as I opened my eyes, all I saw was Jacob. So, I wrapped an arm around his neck, and kissed him.


End file.
